sixtalefandomcom-20200214-history
Undyne
The heroine Looks Undyne has super long wavy black hair covering one eye, half-shaved, in a ponytail. She wears a spiked coral crown that Asgore once gave to her. She also wears a torn white tank top, dark blue leggings, and dark red boots. Her scales are green, and her eyes are red. Personality Undyne is very serious most of the time. She can joke around at moments and do random challenges sometimes, but she's serious the rest of the time. Wills & Wishes # To find a way to confess to a nerd # For Papyrus to stop wishing he was in the royal guard # For Sans to realize there's always hope # To be on the surface # For everyone to realize that their flaws are good # To take down any killer # To learn cello Relationships +FRISK - +Frisk was annoying to Undyne. +Frisk was always happy and never focused on the problems until she was told to. +Frisk was also always sweet and that never happens with humans or monsters in Sixtale. The only thing that stopped Undyne from trying to kill her was that the others had told her about =Frisk and -Frisk, and she knew they were much worse. =FRISK - =Frisk was the one Undyne was the one Undyne hated but didn't despise. She felt she wasn't saving anyone from death by killing her, but she wasn't saving anyone from death by keeping her. She decided to try and kill her because although =Frisk isn't killing anybody, she does have a soul necessary for breaking the barrier. Undyne also hates the fact that she's always tired and doesn't have any emotions. If she's always tired, she can't save anyone, if she never feels anything, she neither human nor monster. -FRISK - -Frisk is the version of Frisk Undyne loathes. She hates how toxic she is, she hates that all she wants to do is kill, she befriends a human just because she hates -Frisk. PAPYRUS - Papyrus is one of Undyne's best friends. She loves that he's sweet when he needs to be, but pays a great amount of attention to problems. He's always ready to do stuff and is almost never tired. He also brings out her goofy side. ALPHYS - Alphys is is Undyne's crush. Though she never admits it, Undyne has a crush on Alphys for her great knowledge and scientific ability. Even when Undyne figures out she's been lied to, she forgives Alphys because anime's cool. ASGORE - Asgore is Undyne's other best friend. He has taught her many things. He taught her that a hero must know how to stay calm at any given moment, he taught her what to do when someone panics, he taught her that a hero is not a doctor unless they choose to be. Undyne thinks of Asgore as the father of the land, like most people, but she knows him on a deeper level. She's seen him mad, she's seen him sad, she's seen him freak out. Backstory Undyne was born a monster but never got to see her biological parents. Instead, she was adopted by Pre, a widower. She grew up, wishing to be a hero and looked up to everyone that was. Trivia * I got Sixtale Undyne's appearance from an old sprite of Six. * Undyne likes to paint in Sixtale